


Spice by Daylight

by DalekRaptor



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: I'll add tags as they come, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekRaptor/pseuds/DalekRaptor
Summary: Drabbles about my OC Survivor named Masala





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Masala is my own original character who's name translates into Spice, hence the name of the book. I do have Tumblr blog: 
> 
> https://masalaredpanda.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to leave some asks if you want

Masala sighed as she looked around the trial area. Every day it was the same old thing. Enter a trial, fix five generators, evade the killer, escape or die. She was rather numb at this point as she moved over to a generator. If she were being honest to herself, she didn't know which realm was more dangerous? The Entity's realm or Neverland. If she had to guess, both realms had their own set of dangers.

If she died on Neverland, she wouldn't have had the option to come back. What dies on Neverland stays dead. Pan killing boys told her that much. She let out a sigh, not knowing which emotion she was expressing as she backed away from the generator as the heartbeat started pounding in her ears. A chainsaw revved. Oh joy, which killer was that? Was it the one who wore the masks or was it the other one with the deformed face. They were too similar in her case as she paused, not even caring anymore as she moved back to the gen.

Another rev of it and a scream as the heartbeat faded. Masala didn't look up until she finished the generator. She should go rescue him, but what was the point? Another generator flashed out as she walked away. It was in that instance Masala realised she had grown bored. An empty burble of laughter escaped her. Here she was, supposed to be running for her life and she was bored. 

She stopped as the heartbeat started up again, the sound of the chainsaw revving once again. Before Masala could recognised what happened, she was on the ground, an empty scream tearing from her throat. She did feel him pick her up and the uneven gait of the Hillbilly was somewhat familiar. She blinked, but let out a small scream as the hook tore through her. Oh well, she was going to die this time. No big deal.

This is probably what happens when one goes numb.  



	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Masala dreams of a very old memory.

It was a clear night for Masala as she laid in the trees, hearing the survivors below recalling memories of their past lives. All of which confused her greatly. The electricity part sounded very familiar as she remembered Pleasure Island. The place where kids were free to do whatever they wanted to do but that came at an extreme cost. Sighing the human red panda stretched out as she looked below, recalling that fateful day as she fell asleep

~~~~

She was with her friends, the ringleader was playing pool with the second in command. 

“Come on Findri,” she heard the leader, Alarra, teased as Findri was too drunk to actually focus on playing. “The ball is right there in front of your face and you can't even hit it!”

“C...come off it,” Findri slurred as she finally hit the white ball but it barely touched a ball.

Masala looked up from where she was at, playing poker with the others. “Alarra, I don't mean to be rude, but I think you should cut Findri’s alcohol supply off.”

“And here comes mum telling me what I should do again,” Alarra growled, turning and glaring at her. “Fuck off Masala. Before I toss you outside.”

“Yeah Masala, fuck off,” Jicuno mocked. 

“Take it easy on Masala,” a shy voice spoke up. “Remember, she's still new to the group.”

“Yeah yeah,” Alarra grumbled, before gaining a grin. “I'll forgive you this one time, eh Masala. Only, you have to take a swig.”

“Yeah, I haven't seen you touch a single drop,” Jicuno spoke, slamming his cards against the table. Masala cringed as she took the cigar out of her mouth and was handed a mug of beer before taking a sip which she was immediately repulsed by. 

“Poor Masala! Can't even handle one taste of beer!” Alarra teased. 

As Masala tried to get the nasty taste out of her mouth, her eyes focused on Findri and blinked. Since when did the girl have lamb ears? “Uh...Alarra,” she said in a squeak. 

“What?” Alarra asked laughing. 

“Did Findri always have lamb ears?” Masala asked and everyone turned to stare. 

“Lamb ears? That's im...impossible,” Findri said, turning around. “Wh-*hiccup* What does it look *hiccup* look like?”

“Pffff...bwahahaha!” Alarra bursted out laughing as she and the others watched Findri turn into a lamb. Masala looked over to see everyone but her and Nelia, the one who protected her, laughing and pointing at Findri.

“YOU SERIOUS!?” Masala roared outraged. “YOU JUST WATCHED FINDRI TURN INTO A LAMB! HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING AT HER!”

“Lighten up Masala,” Alarra laughed. “Have you seen anything more hila….” All laughter ceased as Alarra started making zebra noises.

“Masala! What's happening!?” Nelia asked terrified. 

“Help! Help!” Alarra begged as she ran around with a zebra tail and ears. Everyone backed away from her. “Someone help! I've been doubled cross!” Masala's jaw dropped as she jumped away. “Masala please! Help!”

“What do we do!?” Jicuno said in a fit of panic. “Masala, what do we do!?”

“I...oh gods,” she said, letting go of whatever she held. “Please let this be a dream.”

“M-Masala!” Melia whined as she turned into a lion cub and Jicuno into a hyena. “You have ears too!”

Masala felt them terrified beyond belief as fur replaced her normal human ears. Everything was in chaos as Jicuno and Alarra were running around panicked. 

“Alright you five,” a voice boomed. “You've had your fun.”

“Hide,” Nelia begged as she was by Masala. “And run. I'll try to hold him off.”

“What about you?” Masala asked.

“You have a better chance of getting out of here than us,” Nelia said, placing a paw on Masala's leg. “You didn't take as much as us.”

Masala picked Nelia up and hugged her. “I will miss you,” she said. “You were the only one who was decent.”

“Well what's this?” the man's voice spoke. “Only four of you turned? Hmmm we'll fix that right up fire fox.”

“Run Masala!” Nelia growled, breaking out of the hybrid's arms and running at the man, claws spread out. 

Masala did run, hearing the sound of panic and frustration behind her as she leapt out the window and into the dark cold sea below.

~~~

Masala jolted upright, looking around, panting heavily. Was she dreaming? No. She was asleep but it was a memory she thought she long since buried. Buried or forgotten.  
However, if it wasn't for the confusion that day, she'd most likely would have been dead by now.


End file.
